Apply fist to space and time
by Mr.cube
Summary: (updated as of 2/18/2020) what do you get when you combine the strongest MANN in the world with a magic-infused teleporter to other dimensions and a mission to get back home...you get one hell of an adventure...travel with SAXTON HALE through space and time itself
1. Prologue

chapter one prologue

A/N Hello everybody my name is Mr. cube and this is my first fanfic basically what if SAXTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *chokes and coughs* mmm...excuse my first time doing that...anyhow it's basically what if Saxton hale traveled along with a multiverse like from spending time in one universe then on to the next one and so on. It will mainly focus on Saxton himself and maybe once in a blue moon the mercs mostly because hale, He has been used mostly as a side character...and he is. But he is the main character for this. Anyway I hope you enjoy

I don't own anything not tf2 and not any crossover things I plan to do enjoy

NEW EDIT IN EFFECT as of (11/12/19)

October 31st, 1972

-Somewhere in the badlands-

-And in a ridiculously large office tower with a sign proudly showing MANN CO.-

In a huge office room there sits a man who wear short brown pants and a cowboy hat with crocodile teeth he looks almost laughable if not being **EXTREMELY** muscular able to strike fear into anybody, but currently looks bored because there next to him was a large ass pile of documents... I a huge pile like...uh almost to the roof type pile you only see in cartoons...by Jove, he was currently signing and filling in the seemingly endless pile of papers and… Christ to be fair it would drive some people mad even, but not he …why do you ask? Because **HE'S SAXTON HALE**

*Sigh* the manly Mann grunted out "why the bloody hell is there so many of these godforsaken papers" with a boring look he continued signing the papers

"Huh...who knew to be CEO would be so much work to do," he thought to himself

then he remembered something that today was Friday...sh*t... today he and his girlfriend mags were supposed to fight new Zealand gorillas at his brand new hunting range

"dammit" *inhales and exhale loudly* he then presses a button on the intercom "oi! Bidwell could you call my girlfriend and then transfer the call to me" he still had papers to sign.

"of course sir," Bidwell said over then the line in his office ring for the call

"thank you," Saxton said to his loyal butler

" It is my pleasure sir," Bidwell responded

Saxton then picks the phone "mags are you there?"

a voice of a woman came over on the phone "yes sax I am here, also when are you coming home it is almost time to fight the gorillas"

Saxton then proceed to pinch his nose and said *sigh* "about that Luv I don't think I make it in time to fight the gorillas, I have a lot of work here to finish still and it's gonna take a while"

a pause of silence on the phone "are you serious sax... I thought you promised to put us before work"

Saxton went to sigh again but stop himself, he was from the bush god dammit he needs to Mann up to his predicament

"I am sorry mags your right I promised you I put us before work, that why I am coming over there right now and we are going to beat *snarled* till they beg for mercy," Saxton said confidently

"Are you sure sax because it's fi-" mags was cut off

"well mags I am the worlds strongest Mann...so who is going to stop me" with that Saxton runs with the phone to the entrance of his office to supposedly open the door but turns and suddenly runs at the window phone still in hand

"SAXTON HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLEEEeeee" he crashes through the window and into a TITLE CARD saying** Apply fist to space and time**

before crashing into what seems to be the lobby, the phone still attached to the cord " I will see you later" Saxton spoke

"I will see you love" mags replied

"see you luv," Saxton said with a smile and he let's go of the phone and the phone goes back into what is left of the office

and he turns and in front of him seems to be a woman in a light purple dress looking surprised it was none other than miss Pauling

"um... " she nervously spoke

"oh hi miss Pauling how may I help you" Saxton replied while in a manly pose

"you...just put a hole...in the roof, "Pauling said in trying not to get someone like your boss angry kind of tone

Saxton looked up "huh...I guess I did" *pauses then shrugs* "oh well...nothing like a little dab of brand plaster can't fix"

"anyway I'll be off now" then he starts walking toward the entrance until Pauling calls

" But mister hale you still more work to do like signing the documents" Saxton stops dead in his track turned his head

"oh...um... I um...finished... them *nod to Pauling* yes, I finished them" Saxton replied lying through his teeth

"oh no that was the first batch you have three more like that to sign still" Pauling quickly responded

"Okay, bu-" Saxton was cut off

"they include checks for bribing officials and governments of all the world, signing off designs for hats, weapons, cosmetics, hiring a maintenance crew to fix the hole, Mann co-brand bodybags...a Mann co-brand shovel... a Mann co-brand disposable gun for hushing the maintenance crew" Pauling read through her notepad

"yes bu-" and that was the last thing Saxton would say for a while as Pauling kept listing things for him to do so he had no choice but to pull up a chair and sat to listen with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose and wait till she stopped

a/n well that was the beginning to a very long adventure

anyway this is my first fanfic and I plan to continue it so if you can point out mistakes you can help make it better


	2. Mercs

a/n Hey my peeps here's the second chapter it been good YAH! so as I said before the mercs aren't the main focus in this series of multiple arcs the first being GATE and ..um it would be on chapter four to the special region I believe yah so as always enjoy and drop a review or pm me (pls i don't know if I am doing a good or not)

oh and the chapter short...sorry

(updated as of 10/16/19)

*meet the team intro song*

chapter 2: Mercs

MEANWHILE

-1972 October 31st-

-somewhere in the badlands-

-in a very large fort-

"sentry going up," the engineer proudly announced

the mercs are currently setting up for today for Halloween...OH, BUT THESE ARE NO NORMAL DECORATIONS

These decorations are made of...Cold...Hard...Chrome Molybdenum **steel**

"MEN WE HAVE TO PREPARE, A BATTLE COULD HAPPEN ANYTI-" Soldier screeched before earning a slap on the head from heavy

"STOOPID...you think we no know" heavy berated the crazed American

"hehehehe" the idiotic American chuckled to himself before retorting "STARS AND STRIPS BEATS HAMMER AND SICKLE"

"*gasp*" all the heavy could make remembering the gulag where his father died at the hands of communists (or "bad men" as heavy puts it) before putting on a *PISSED THE HELL OFF TYPE OF FACE*

then he simply picks up the imbecile of an American and yells in his face

"I AM NOT BAD MEN"

this drew curiosity out of the rest of the mercs to look over at what was unfolding

heavy then proceeds to throw the soldier on the ground and starts to *CRACK* his knuckles...wai-... OH OH OH, HE CRACKED HIS KNUCKLES IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN, IT's ABOUT TO GO DOWN!

the other mercs (excluding spy were chanting) " Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight"

*SNARLED* " I SHOULD DONE THIS LONG AGO" Heavy roared before proceeding to BEAT THE ABSOLUTE CRAP OUT of soldier

all of this, of course, attracted every other mercenary (except spy) to do nothing but cheer on heavy due to the fact soldier's a numbskull who never consider anybody else's ideas, thought's, plan's, or feelings.

they were cheering until...UH...goddammit spy why do have break up every conflict between characters

*loud gunshot*

this attracted everyone's attention and looked over his shoulder

"HEAVY stop be-...no, destroying ... ah yes, stop destroying ze sad sorry excuse for a soldier" spy demanded

so not wanting to mess with the backstabbing spy he stopped, and as soon as that happened we could hear booing and groaning at the spy for stopping a hell of a fight...and the soldier is now a bloody pulp

"t-h-ha-n-ks f-r-enc-ie" soldier cough up blood

"I only stop ze fight because we have other issues to attend too," spy nonchalantly stated

"Med-i-c" the pile of...whatever was left of soldier shouted

"Ja, I'm on it" the medic shouted back before firing up his medi-gun

as soon as the soldier was hit with the red beam his injuries disappeared before standing up and stating

"Holy Mary mother of joseph I feel great"

"Thanks, Doc," he said after being fixed up from the point of death

heavy gave the soldier a hand and the soldier was reluctant but the look on the heavy face was neutral

"you know you may be Russian but that was the most American beatdown I have received in all my years of fighting" soldier complimented

"We all fight like men" heavy responded

"agreed fellow patriot, let's roll on out" soldier

"OI, look *glug glug* at the time mates" demo man drunkenly gurgle

the mercs look up and see the clock on 11:59

"AW CRAP," the Boston runner said fearfully

"let get bloody go-"sniper was cut off

the clock hits midnight and is accompanied by a sinister laugh of a familiar type of person appearing out of green smoke

"HAHAHA YOU FOOLS MERESMUS WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR DOOOOOOM"

*lightning*

"MAGIC"

as those words come out of the skull wearing magician

a green bolt of energy leaps toward our mercs and hit the ground in front of them and EXPLODES

*BOOM*

the huge ass explosion blasts all of the mercs down including heavy down into one big pile

"HAHAHA THIS THE END OF YOUR WRETCHED TEAM"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the mercs screamed

"FSGFRGHETHTRGMO-" the evil mage was cut off by bullets and that the sentries fired

"AH...OH...ACK" mesmerus yelped in pian

the sentries bullets and rockets were hitting him perfectly and accurately

"hehehehe...I built that" the Engineer taunted

"HAGNIFISHAGMORGUS" mesmerus shout

thin green lines attach to all of the sentries before energy is sent through those lines and every single one of engineers sentries blow up

and leg of one to hit the creator square in the face

"Darn" engineer remarked unfazed by the hit

this look like the end of our lovable mercs

as mesmerus creates a large green ball of energy and put it over his head

"NOW THIS IS THE END OF YOUR STUPID RED TEAM, oh and soldier screw you for killing my roommate"

"GOODBY-" before he was cut off by a YETI PUNCH to the face

the punch with such a force that it made a tiny shockwave that mad merasmus fly and break a wall in one of the many sides of the fortress

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Saxton shouted

mesmerus didn't answer as he was reeling from the punch

"IT's That Freaken Wizard Merasmus" scout shouted quickly

"do you mean the bloke that comes to every Halloween to try and kill you" Saxton was a bit puzzled

"YES!" all the mercs said

*snaps finger* "OOOOHHHH" Saxton remembers who merasmus

"wait... how did you know we were in trouble ?" the spy asked as the mercs tried to get off the pile they were in

"well..." Saxton said with a hand on his chin

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N well that does it for this chapter and I am sorry for the short chapter I'm working on it... as for chapter three, it will be in the works and updated chapter one or something... anyway if you like the story pls drop a pm or review on what to improve or what you think about it or you know...just read it

update: got some help from SparkyBoi to get rid of the author point of view and you know what thank you SparkyBoi


	3. you messed with the wrong magic, fool

A/n CHAPTER THREE BOI's you know that means one more chapter until Saxton goes to the special region but chapter five is the start of the adventure... also I update the SUMMERY and plans to span this across more arcs also I have checked the stats when I released chapter two and...HOLY SH#T THERE IS A LOT MORE PEOPLE. so... people like this story and I plan to continue this as MUTI-CROSSOVER but first, let's do this arc. also pls, drop a pm or review if you can and I do not own tf2 or gate or anything.

chapter three: YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG MAGIC FOOL

we left off on Saxton hale explaining why he went to the fort

*FLASHBACK*

HQ-

(basically, a follow-up of chapter one)

miss Pauling is still listing things Saxton needs to do however she is now also sitting in a brand chair ... Saxton is asleep from boredom and is leaning forward in his chair ... and is starting to fall forward before shooting up straight and looking disoriented

*yawn* "What time is it," Saxton asked

Pauling ignored Saxton question and keep listing things like a computer so Saxton turns his head to the cloak and it about 11:45

"...IN THE NAME OF HIPPIES IM LATE" Saxton conceived finally

NO S**T HE WAS LATE, NOW MARGE WAS GOING TO BE VERY DISSAPOINTED AND NOW GIVE HIM HELL ABOUT IT FOR WEEKS.

Saxton whips his head back to Pauling

"miss Pauling?" Saxton trying and failing to get the attention of the new administrator as she rambled on

"Daily briefcase replacement, Australium shining," Pauling listed

"Miss Pauling" Saxton firmly said

Pauling was still not paying any attention and was still listing things as if she was in a trance till Saxton had enough of these shenanigans

"MISS PAULING!" Saxton shouted

and only then did miss Pauling snap out of whatever workaholic trance she was in then responded

"um...yes "

"I need to go, I am late for something important," Saxton said in a rushed pace standing up and heading towards the door

"but," the assistant/admin said jumping to feet

"the papers need to be sig-" Saxton interrupted her

"you know what miss Pauling, why don't you take a three-day vacation"

but before Saxton even finished, Pauling was gone so goddamn fast that her glasses, clipboard, an outline of her body made of dust from where she was standing, and an open door was all that indicated she left the room.

of course, what goes up must come down and the glasses with the clipboard hitting the ground a few seconds later...and, of course, she came back for the glasses.

"sorry I need these to see" she quickly and quietly stated

and then poof she was gone off to who knows where. leaving Saxton hale alone and in a state of disbelief

"it...it was that easy...are you...seriou...oh nevermind...i...iam just gonna go" Saxton just literally dismissing that whole snooze fest that could have been simply solved...ugh.

but...SAXTON HAS NO TIME TO LOSE YOU TIME LOVING HIPPIES!

so he ran, he ran like never before. I mean sure Saxton top speed was about 30 MPH, but he is under pressure of being late, in fact, he was already too late, so now he had to run as fast as he could think what to do to make it up to marge

right now he is in the deserted badlands and running towards the fort which is on the way to his home looking at moon praying if that there was and gods out there to prevent his wife wrath, until he though heard a muffled explosion, at first he didn't think anything of it at the time until he heard multiple of these explosions

he was still a little annoyed thanks to missing Pauling so he in the direction of said explosions to in front of him the fort however he looks a little closer to the logo of the fort which bore the RED insignia...ah it was no other than the red team's fort

"what the hell are the mercs doing to their fort-...tress...THAT I PAY FOR" Saxton mumbled/shouted to himself

Since it was along the way and he was too late to do anything to completely rectify his current predicament sax ultimately decided to drop in on the fort to yell at them for damaging his fort so he ran even faster than he could and got there within about thirty seconds of the barrage of muffled explosions, only to find the mercy in a pile and a man with a ram's skull complete with a black robe with raised hands and a large green ball of energy above him

"who the hell is this bloke?" Saxton question himself

Saxton then puts on his game face and tipped his hat before getting into his brave jump pose

" And who the hell does he think he is to damage my fort, a crime punishable by MY FISTS!"

He BRAVE JUMPS of the building and YETI PUNCHES the Mann square in the face while screaming out the question

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

Before said Mann went crashing into a wall

*end of flashback*

"so...yeah that pretty all that's happened" Saxton finished

The mercs who were standing there with confusion on their face before spy deicide to speak out

"But you didn't say anything, you just stood there mumbling to yourself, " the spy said

"oh...really... I thought...hmm... Weird...(looks at the clock tower)...oh well I got to go, I am pretty sure now you can take care of ugly over here and, oh the damages are coming out of your paycheck, `Bye"

Saxton was about to BRAVE JUMP away until our current antagonist had time to fully recover from Saxton's yeti punch

and called him out on it

"YOU DIRTY MORTAL, DO DARE TO PUT YOUR BIG MEATY MORTEL CLAWS OM ME, MERASMUS "merasmus shouted

Saxton was there standing still in his brave jump pose when he slowly turns his head and has a face of a very piss off person

"What did you say to me" Saxton snarled

"BIG MEATY MORTAL CLAWS" merasmus taunted

Saxton now fully turn towards the wizard replies

"well... if these hands are so meaty-"

Saxton now in a full sprint towards the wizard

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SEE HOW THEY TASTE!" Saxton yelled while charging at full haste towards the wizard

"bring it on, weak mortal" merasmus motioning his to COME AT HIM BRO

"Oh it is on now" Saxton HOPS up over merasmus

"ON LIKE AUSTRALIAN KONG" accepting merasmus invitation to have a grand bloody fight

"and maybe this bloke lives then I can bring him home for me and my wife to fight," Saxton thought to himself with his LOGIC

"SAXTON HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEee" Saxton cried his warcry before SMASHing down to were mesmerus is standing

"SMASH" Saxton shouted as he crashed down into the floor, as the dust cleared Saxton looked around only for the sneaky wizard nowhere to be found

"what the hell," Saxton said in surprise

"MUUHAHAHAHAHA"

Saxton turned quickly only to see the wizard reappear in the air

"many mortals before you have attempted to kill me"

merasmus had his two-hands extended charging with green energy

"all of which failed" merasmus darkly explained

"except for us," the entire red team behind him said sarcastically

merasmus turned to stare daggers into the eyes of the merc's and got in the mercs faces

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS" mesmerus answered quickly before returning to hale leaving the mercs looking at each other shrugging and then getting comfortable for the fight that was going to go down

mesmerus now back where he was looked at hale with hands now pulsing with the strange green energy attacked first by throwing several bolts of green lighting toward hale, who as you heard is still mortal...so in the words of Forrest Gump RUN HALE RUN

"oh well that's just peachy you black robe hippy" Saxton without a verse of fear in his voice said as he ran to dodge the bolts

"moremacsforuspls" merasmus chanted another spell

as soon as the idiot in a dress cast, the spell two portals appear by him and two green lasers shot out toward Hale and followed him around leaving scorch marks on the ground

"well then let even the odds" Saxton smirked

Saxton being a strong muthaf**ka grabbed a wall and threw it at merasmus

"PROPERTY DAMAGE" yelled Saxton as it hit merasmus breaking on impact sending him toward the ground

"that ain't coming out of our paycheck," the engineer told him as we see him and all of the mercs betting money on who will prosper in this fight

Hale ignore them as merasmus got up and summoned the...

"BOMBINOMICON"

Thunder strikes the ground as soon as he uttered those cursed words

that seemingly came out of nowhere started to swirl down and cover merasmus and an eerie green light can be noticed in the center

"feast your human eyes upon the terrifying BOMINOMICON" mesmerus announced toward Saxton

but Saxton was nowhere to be found leaving the wizard aghast

"where is the mortal" yes the wizard was vivid

"I mean we are about to fight seriously, how rude for a mortal" yes foaming with RAGE until a voice behind him spoke up

"oh, right behind ya mate"

before the wizard could look backward he was hit by a barrage of punches to his back merasmus went flying but stop himself in mid-air as he was strong and he had experienced a yeti punch earlier and compared to this it was nothing

"zhat was my line " spy spoke a little bit sad that someone stole his line

now merasmus and Saxton were squaring off Saxton with his fists up and merasmus with his eyes glowing green and a fireball in one hand and the BOMINOMICON in the other

"alright mate since you have survived for so long I'll give you two options you skull wearing hippie"

Saxton put one hand up and stikes his pointer finger up

"you can surrender and come with me and my wife won't beat you to death but still beat you up"

Saxton then put up his middle finger for the other option

"or we can fight and I will beat you to death with my bare hands"

without warning, a fireball green energy came forward and engulfed Saxton

"HAHAHAHAHAHA merasmus does not surrender to mere mortals like you," the knock-off merlin said

[backround]

the RED team were a sitting in some chairs watching and in front of them was a suitcase with money from betting

"well boys" engineer said in a cheerful voice

"guess that's that it's time to put your money where your mouth is"

the engineer explained to the mercs who lost

"ah cripe, well never bet when your drunk I guess"

"oh no"

"ah crap"

"Dear God"

"and I thought I was zhe one with zhe education in fighting"

*cough cough*

then the mercs look over where the coughing came from and there he was Saxton hale was perfectly fine and covered in soot

"haha the Australian lives and so does my faith as an American"

[battle field]

merasmus looked shocked as his opponent didn't have a scratch on him but quickly got over it and shot another fireball only for Saxton to punch it back to merasmus since merasmus wasn't expecting that he got hit and crashed to the ground

"thank you for picking option 2, now prepare for AUSTRIAN JUSTICE"

( you know that music that was in the meet the amazing pyro fight scene you might want play that)

Saxton runs toward merasmus who is still dazed and uppercut him in the air and

"BRAVE JUMP"

in the air to punch merasmus again into a building were merasmus get himself up again to throw more bolts of lighting but even as they hit Saxton he does not care he is walking up to merasmus like it doesn't affect him and merasmus shock and fearful of this not so weak mortals flees down the hallway

"IMPOSSIBLE MERE MORTALS CANNOT TAKE MY BOLTS"

while he flees he looks back to see nobody is there, before jerking his head forward only and crashing into Saxton hale and falling on the floor then back up fearfully Saxton looks down the wizard

"I am not a weak mortal you hippie i am Australian," Saxton said in a low tone

merasmus looks up in fear into Saxton's eyes they are cold and expressionless he is not messing around anymore

" ha..ha even if you do kill me I will come back" merasmus chuckle dryly

Saxton said nothing but he picked up the wizard and revealed he had the BOMINOMICON and gave it to merasmus

"um...merasmus does not understand what is happening" marasmus confused

"I want a fair fight so you got 10 seconds to summon something from your hippie book before I kill you ( Saxton leans in and snarls) do you understand, now," said in a dark tone

"I take offense to that," the BOMINOMICON said

merasmus is now nodding his head in fear for his life witch is saying something... I mean even if you kill him he'll always come back.

"NOW GO," Saxton said before chucking the wizard out of the wall of the hallway back into the courtyard and skidded upon hitting the ground

[mercs pov in the chairs with scout now eat ing a bucket of chicken]

"that what you get for taking my eye you bastard" the Demoman laughed

"my faith and money is restored" soldier saluted

[merasmus pov]

"ugh... my skull" merasmus said fixing his skull hat

then heard a loud boom behind him of also Saxton jumping out of the hallway on to the ground with death in his eyes beginning to charge like a bull

"TEN" Saxton starting to countdown and merasmus starting to freak out

"AHH...UH...UH...OF COURSE THE BOMINOMICON" Merasmus logically thinking for the first time

"EIGHT," Saxton said

"AHH...UH...LET'S SEE BOLTS OF SARGE...NONONO I TRIED THAT" Erasmus fumbling to get a spell

"SIX," Saxton said in a deep tone

"UM...UM...DRAGON FIRE...NO!" merasmus still trying to find a spell

"FOUR"

" ugh...try this one master," the BOMINOMICON said while flipping through itself to a certain spell

"OF COURSE THE BLACKHOLE OF INSINEROUS" merasmus exclaimed

"TWO AND ONE...HERE I COME" Saxton now charging toward merasmus

"hehe... INSINEROOSSE MUST PÕLL"merasmus chanted and a small dark energy ball formed in his hand, Saxton was almost upon him so he threw it

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and missed as it flew towards Saxton it was easily dodged and as soon as that happens Saxton was grabbed merasmus

"well it is game over now, mate," Saxton said as he cocked his fist

"female parental figure" merasmus whimpered

however little did anyone what was happen behind them becomes they heard a loud electrical boom behind

"da hell was dat" scout spoke up

all of them turn to say noise excepted Saxton he looks while kept his fist trained merasmus face

apparently, merasmus spell hit one of the engineer's teleporters and merged with it and is increasing in size and has already started engulfing everything in its way

"RUNNNNNNN RUUNNNNN IT IS COMING FOR the US" heavy screamed out while all the other mercs grab onto anything sturdy and grounded while Saxton stood where he was

"NOOO, NOOOO NOOOOOOooooo-" screamed merasmus he was quickly sucked in the black hole

Saxton just stood there looking at the chaos unfolding, unsurprised

"OH big whup, the lot of you are scared of a region of space having a gravitational field so intense that no matter or radiation can escape"

Saxton hale calling it off the black hole as a trivial matter

"YES" all the mercs screamed

"AND ESPECIALLY WHEN SE TELEPORTER IS POWERED BY AUSTRALIUM" the medic shouted gripping on for dear life

"wait...what," Saxton said before starting to be pulled in

"no no no NO NOT AUSTRAlui-" that all Saxton could say before being pulled in the black hole and disappearing, then the black hole closed almost immediately after he went through everything that was pulled towards the black hole was stood still in the air before promptly falling

the mercs are on the floor looking where the portal once was in shock

"dis did not just happen," the scout said in shock

To be continued

a/n another chapter down only one to go anyway ill update the other chapters soon but for now that and pls read and review for errors, comments or criticism or anything doesn't matter to me

update: I am working on chapter four it will be longer

update: merasmus fell in the portal this time


	4. into a new world (part 1)

A/n so for this chapter I said screw my original idea and I decided to go a different way with one of the comments so merasmus instead of being on earth he's going with Saxton...SRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT oh and I did start a youtube channel so I'm tired so what enjoy and a little bit of R and R never hurt anybody so please if you can leave a review. it helps with my motivation (cringy gay joke warning)

*meet the team intro*

(meanwhile in the black hole)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Saxton screeched until realizing nothing was happening to him and calmed himself yet it gave him a particular sense of unease as he couldn't see his own body

"What...oh...I am still alive...I think..." Saxton said aloud while he was making sure while just floating there in the endless dark devoid of heat and light or anything for that matter

"by God, it's freezing in here" Saxton blurted out, no answer, he sighs as he realized the predicament he was in

"Why did I let that hippie's words get under my skin,... I mean what was I thinking... I was already late and could have left the mercs to finish it but nooo I had to let my big ego get in the way of what was important now I am stuck alone in this damn dark void" Saxton said aloud to himself with his arms crossed

"uh... hello...is anybody their" replied a familiar voice

"you've got to be kidding me," Saxton said putting his hand to his face

"marasmus feels alone," marasmus said with dread "and his pants feel wet"

Saxton sighed "first of all no your not alone, second of all you've pissed yourself, oh and third of all I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SKULL WEARING, BLACKED ROBED, NO CONTROL OF YOUR BLADDER HIPPIE

Saxton flung his fists aimlessly around in the dark " COME HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A WIZARD!" Saxton said with pure rage "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT SKULL HAT OF YOUR'S SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL DIE FROM SEPTIC SHOCK"

"marasmus does not like anything being shoved up his buttocks"

"master?" the bombinomicon spoke up "you never gone on a date with a woman, so I usually assume your gay"

"WHAT!?" merasmus said in surprise " I am not gay nor do I have any interest in a relationship with mortals

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Saxton snarled before putting his fist up "COME AND FACE-... FIGHT ME LIKE A MANN

"well that's very hypocritical of you" the bombinomicon retorted

"what do you mean!?" Saxton yelled in reply

"well sure I am a book but I can hear" the bombinomicon calmly "unlike my master over... somewhere, I can hear mortals complaints, and you said that anger got you into this mess

"YA SO WHAT IF IT DID" Saxton shouted

" well when you think about it aren't you making things worse by being angry at merasmus" bombinomicon

Saxton chuckled "oh yeah let me just forgive the person who stuck me in a blackhole Saxton replied sarcastically " LIKE HELL THAT GOING TO HAPPEN"

"merasmus doesn't see it happening let's say... ever"

the bombinomicon pondered this before saying " first of all we are here to and maybe you don't have to forgive him, maybe, just maybe, you can call a truce till we figure out how to get back"

" Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, their just one problem... how the hell do you suppose we get out of a black hole" Saxton retorted "if you could so kindly explain

the bombinomicon paused "I am not sure, but I am a magic book and my master is a wizard if he summoned a black that sucked us in here why can't it be vice versa"

Saxton paused and sighed to ponder this "I supposed your right" he muttered under his breath

if the bombinomicon could smile it be grinning "that's what I thought so as gentemann we have a truce"

...

merasmus hesitate"merasmus accepts said truce"

...

Saxton rolled his eyes "whatever...i wanna go home"

"Good now let's-" was the only thing that the bombinomicon before a gleam of light no larger than a pinprick yet a noticeable ray shine in Saxton's right eye

"ligh-what!?" Saxton said in a loud whisper while shielding his eyes, very curious about this strange light that he didn't notice before and it was getting bigger by the second

"that'ssss...not supposed to happen," the bombinomicon said before the light engulfed him

Meramus started to fly away "I MAY BE A POWERFUL WIZARD but how about nooo"

"Oh don't think you can of fly in off without me, COWARD" grabbing the coward's cloak in advance

"LET GO MORTEL I CAN'T FLY FAST IF YOU ARE HOLDING ON" marasmus started quickly

Saxton looked behind him the light was catching up with them "this day just keeps getting better and better" Saxton said sarcastically as the strange white light expanded and grew until Saxton and merasmus were finally engulfed in it

to be continued in part 2

A/n so ya just wanted to get chapter four out but I wanted to make it good so I spilt it into two part so I can finish the other part later pls read and review for comment, criticism, etc peace out and see you in the next


	5. rip Rick May (1940-2020)

i wanted say goodbye to one of the funniest and best voice actors i've ever heard...Rick May voice of the solider for tf2 yesterday day died due to Covid-19 this truly saddens me...i know death is natural and will happen to everybody... but i have a feeling that it could of been prevented...not just him alone...but everybody whose died of Covid-19...Goodbye rick may...i keep your memory alive in here the best i can.


End file.
